What They Deserved
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Why had he left her? She thought he had loved her. Hermione thinks about her past and looks ahead to her future. Oneshot. Slight Angst. Please R&R. Should I continue? Let me know.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the song...I only wish i did.**

**What They Deserved**

_Here's the thing__We started out friends__It was cool, but it was all pretend __Yeah, yeah, since you been gone__You're dedicated, you took the time__Wasn't long 'til I called you mine__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_Why had he left her? She thought he had loved her. Hermione threw her book at the wall in pure anger, unable to contain her emotions any longer. She stormed out of the house and into the cool crisp mist that hung in the air.Why doesn't he love me anymore?" Hermione thought bitterly as she sat crying on the front step of her london home, which, until recently, had also been the home of her now ex - fiance. She thought of him now, lying in the arms of his other woman_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone__And all you'd ever hear me say__Is how I picture me with you__That's all you'd ever hear me say_She thought they'd be together forever. But when she has come along everythng had changed. He was distant, constantly distracted. She had been the only one putting any effort into their relationship. He broke off their engagement just a few months later, telling her to keep the beautiful ring he had given her. Tears streamed down her tender face. This pain was tearing at her. He and his new girlfriend kissed directly in front of her, they mucked around in public, he held his arms protectively around her baby bump daring to ask Hermione what she thought they were having. It had been three weeks since they had broken up and announced they had announced their pregnancy just one week later

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time__I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah__Thanks to you, now I get what I want__Since you been gone_She pretended to be o.k. but she was in pain and nothing would ever ease it. She touched her stomach tentively, wondering if her child could feel it's mothers pain. Hermione was pregnant but he didn't care. He had told her to get rid of the baby when he had found out, fearing it would spoil his relationship. He wasn't kind and caring like he used to be. He was selfish, living for himself. _How can I put it, you put me on__I even fell for that stupid love song__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone__How come I'd never hear you say__I just wanna be with you__Guess you never felt that way_Hermione thought back to their days at hogwarts, their whirlwind romance. The flowers, the songs, the secret smiles when they thought nobody was looking. She shook her head and tried to clear these thoughts. She was 22 years old now and, with a baby on the way, she had to be strong. She had never imagined she'd end up a single mother. _But since you been gone__I can breathe for the first time__I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah__Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want__Since you been gone_She thought about just taking that blade and pulling across the soft flesh of her wrist, ending it all. But she would never do it. That would be letting him win and she just couldn't let that happen. She felt she shouldn't have to die for him and nor should her child. She vaguely wondered how his girlfriend would react to this news and, for the first time in the weeks since they'd broken up, she smiled_You had your chance, you blew it__Out of sight, out of mind__Shut your mouth, I just can't take it__Again and again and again and again _She pulled herself together and walked back into her house, picking up her book as she went by. Something inside her had snapped and she now knew this wasn't the end of the world. They deserved each other and Hermione knew she deserved better then him. She picked up a piece of parchment and wrote out four simple words, multipying onto several different pieces. "I'm pregnant, love Hermione" 

_Since you been gone (since you been gone) _

_I can breathe for the first time__I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah__Thanks to you (thanks to you)__Now I get, I get what I want__I can breathe for the first time__I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah__Thanks to you (thanks to you)__Now I get (I get)__You should know (you should know) that I get__I get what I want_She sent one to everyone she knew including them. She could imagine his girlfriend screaming at him. She wondered if maybe that hadn't been the best thing to do. It had been somewhat childish and immature but they had started this fight completely out of the blue. Yes, as Hermione slipped under her blue and white bedspread, she thought that Neville Longbottom and Ginerva Weasly truly deserved everything they got._Since you been gone__Since you been gone__Since you been gone_


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize...I only wish I did**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**What They Deserved Part Two**

Those simple words had caused a total upheaval in the wizarding world. Or at least in the Weasley's world. Hermione had woken up the next morning to the furious face of Ginerva Weasley. Ginny was fuming and said "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Well for starters I'm getting up" Ginny growled and said "You know what I mean" Hermione got out of bed and Ginny followed her into the bathroom "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Neville and I are having a baby and you just had to spoil it didn't you? Just because he left you for me does not mean that you have to make up a pregnancy to break us up" Hermione scoffed at this "You think I'm faking it? Would I honestly tell people that I was pregnant if I wasn't?" Hermione turned back around but Ginny put her hand on her shoulder and turned her back around "Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you, I want to know why you would do such a thing?"

Hermione shook her head and said "When Neville announced your pregnancy during your engagement party, he was already well aware that I was pregnant" Ginny looked disbelieving "Why would he keep something so big from me? I'm his fiancé I deserve to know these things!" Hermione felt like saying something but she bit her tongue and said nothing. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Ginny continued on, apparently not noticing the bitter silence between the two girls

"I cannot believe the nerve of you! You shouldn't be trying to steal away my fiancé because you already know that I will win, because I'm prettier" Hermione could have strangled Ginny by that time but she kept her emotions in check and merely replied "Well you can't change the fact that I am pregnant with Neville's child" Ginny snorted and said "Oh yeah? Watch me" With that she lunged for Hermione. Hermione was stunned, she was caught off-guard momentarily and Ginny hit her in the stomach.

Hermione gasped and fell on the floor as Ginny pounced on her yet again. She threw her off and ran out of her apartment. She knew Ginny would follow but she didn't care. She could outrun her any day of the week. She ran and ran until she reached Harry's apartment. She was breathless but she had to keep away from Ginny for the sake of her unborn baby. She burst through the door and called out Harry's name frantically. He ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, wrapping a towel around his lower half.

She thought this was odd but she would have time to question him later. She fell into his arms and explained what had happened. Harry looked stunned but he looked believing, knowing that his best friend would not lie to him. She sat down on the crème colored lounge and tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. She was stomach pains but she assumed they were just from running such a long distance. Harry got her a glass of water just as there was a banging on the door,

Hermione knew who it was before Harry even opened the door. She dove behind the lounge just as a red-faced, breathless Ginny appeared at the door and asked Harry if he had seen Hermione. He said he hadn't and promptly closed the door in her face. Harry shook his head and was about to say something when a nasally whine sounded from upstairs "Harry, what are you doing down there?" All the blood in Harry's body headed for his face and Hermione couldn't hide a smirk.

"That sounds like Malfoy" Harry's face was as red as Ron's hair and Hermione instantly knew that it was Malfoy. She couldn't help but giggle and Harry couldn't run up the stairs fast enough. She kept laughing until she was struck by another stomach pain. She gasped out in shock this time, the pain searing through her. She knew she shouldn't apparate whilst pregnant but she also knew that something was seriously wrong. She quickly apparated to St Mungos. Once the feeling of being sucked through a thin tube had disappeared, she headed for the front registry office.

Ten minutes she sat in a small office in front of Healer Peters. He smiled kindly at her, emphasizing the crinkles around his crystal blue eyes "There's no need to worry, Miss Granger. Your baby is perfectly safe but you are suffering from placenta previa, which is a condition where the placenta is partially or fully covering the top of the cervix. It is usually painless but in some rare cases it can cause stomach cramps" Hermione breathed out.

She thanked the healer and left, glad that it was only placenta previa and not something more serious, such as impending miscarriage. She walked back to Harry's apartment and could harsh whisperes coming from up the stairs. She giggled and listened to Harry and Draco arguing about how she knew about their relationship thanks to Malfoy and made herself a cup of coffee. Maybe things would be okay after all.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review **

Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥ Hands out virtual cookies ♥

Sorry that this took so long, this chapter just did not want to come out!


End file.
